Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah
The relationship between three siblings of the'' ''Original Family Mikaelson Family ''; Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. They are the leads of the The Originals (TV Series). ''They are known as "Nibekjah" by fans. Pre-history The middle ages While still humans, Elijah and Klaus are first seen sword fighting against each other, with Rebekah and Henrik watching the sword fighting and enjoying themselves. Until their father, Mikael, arrives, and upsets everything due to Klaus' antics. Mikael takes Elijah's sword from him and easily takes down a submissive Klaus. Elijah, Rebekah, and Henrik watch helplessly as Mikael screams at Klaus until their mother, Esther, says that he has made his point. On the night of the full moon, Klaus and Henrik went to watch the men turn into wolves, which was forbidden. Klaus later came out of the woods, holding a dead Henrik in his arms. Rebekah and Elijah both gathered around Henrik's body comforting each other, while their mother mourned the death of her youngest son. Mikael and Esther went to the witch, Ayanna imploring her to help bring Henrik back to life but she could not. Mikael and Esther ask Ayanna to help them protect their family by making them stronger than the werewolves. Ayanna refused to do such a spell and so it fell to Esther. Esther used dark magic to give her husband and children strength, speed, and immortality. To complete the ritual Mikael stabbed each of his children. Klaus and Rebekah awakened to find blood all over themselves. Klaus attempted to comfort her, but is stopped by Mikael, who forces her to complete the transformation turning them into the Original Vampires. Then a little after they became vampires, they burned down the White Oak Tree, since it was the only thing that could kill them. However, the witches saved the ashes and combined them with some daggers that could neutralize all of the Originals (except for Klaus, being both vampire and werewolf making him an hybrid). Then after their mother's death, Klaus stayed behind to help Rebekah bury their mother. Rebekah tells Klaus she will never turn her back on him, and so does Elijah, promising that they will "Stick together as one. Always and forever." 1200's Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus are living in Italy in the 1200's. Where 'the five', a group of dangerous vampire hunters, are killing all vampire's they come across. Klaus and Elijah talk about how they should be more careful and not get caught while Klaus tells Elijah he should be more worried about Rebekah, who is courting one of the hunter, Alexander. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus have lunch with Alexander and talk to him about the vampire problem but Alexander does not divulge any information to them. Rebekah is than seen with him at night and he tells her to come with him on his crusade to kill all vampires and she agrees right before he stabs her with the white oak dagger. Alexander daggered her, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn but because of Klaus' werewolf side he is not effected. Klaus than kills Alexander and yells at Rebekah for trusting Alexander over him and than asks her what Alexander promised her in order to get her so vulnerable (we later find out that it was a cure to vampirism). When talks to Rebekah in present time (2010) she tells him that she and Alexander where engaged to be married and had already picked out a church, which she buried Alexander in with his sword which was the cure to finding the cure to vampirism. Rebekah than tells him that she truly loved Alexander and thought he loved her as well but than tells him that she was love struck fool to have the man she loved 'kill' her and than bury him in the place they were to be married. 1400's Both Klaus and Elijah are now noblemen in England, attempting to break the hybrid curse that his mother put on him 500 years ago. The brother's are introduced to the first doppelgänger of Tatia, Katerina Petrova, whom they plan on using to break the curse. However, Elijah begins to have feelings for her and when Trevor helps Katerina escape, Klaus assumes Elijah has betrayed him, breaking their relationship for the time being. Rebekah was not seen with them during this time, however, it is implied she and Klaus have always been with each other. 1800's In the 19th century, Elijah and Klaus' relationship is getting worse, as they kept fighting. An example is when Elijah shot Klaus with a revolver. The most important of those years is that Elijah's lover Celeste, was killed as a result of Klaus' actions. 1900's Throughout the series Season Three In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells about her violent past with Klaus and Elijah, a 1000 years back in time. Rebekah later shows Elena how much she cares about her brothers, explaining that she will stop anyone from hurting Klaus, and shows how much she misses Elijah. She is later devastated to learn that Klaus really killed their mother agreeing to help kill Klaus. In Homecoming, she is reunited with her father and tells him that while Klaus will pay with his life for killing their mother, blaming her father for turning them into killers. Elena neutralizes her to prevent her from betraying their plans to kill Klaus, who is later mortified to learn Stefan has hidden his family's bodies. In'' Our Town, Klaus retrieves Rebekah's body and is devastated to hear that she has learned the truth about him killing their mother, re-daggering her. I n ''Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah has been un-daggered and fights with a reluctant Klaus only to learn that Mikael is dead and wonders why their family hasn't been revived. Learning of Stefan's involvement, he and Klaus host a dinner party with and Damon Salvatore, with Klaus promising Elijah that if he helps destroy Stefan, their family will be whole again, informing him of the truth of their mother's death. During the dinner, Elijah un-daggers Rebekah along with Finn and Kol, who attack Klaus. Klaus informs them that everything he has done, he did so in order for their family to never have to be alone. Elijah and Rebekah tells Klaus that they are leaving him. However, their mother arrives, claiming she wants all of them to become a family once more. In Dangerous Liaisons, Rebekah attacks Elena and tells her that it hurt for what she did to her (stab her in the back, literally). When she was about to kill Elena, Elijah stopped her, telling her to leave and not to challenge him. Then in the morning, when Klaus heard of Rebekah's attempt to kill Elena, he threatened to put the dagger in her again, but Rebekah ignores her brother's threat. At the ball, Elijah greets everyone and tells them to find a partner, as they will dance to a centuries old waltz in a few minutes. Rebekah paired up with Matt, with the thought of killing him to hurt Elena. Klaus was with Caroline and showed her some of his work that he did over the centuries. Elijah went to speak to Elena to tell her he has suspicions about his mother and tells Elena to tell him what his mother tells her. Elena agrees, but after she learns of what Esther's true intentions are towards her return, she lies to Elijah, who immediately knows it. In All My Children, Elijah found out that their mother was doing a privacy spell since he found the burnt sage. Elijah talks to his sister about their mother and what she thinks of her return. Rebekah thinks he should talk to Finn, since he has been with Esther a lot lately, but Elijah doesn't trust Finn, saying that he hates what they are. Rebekah doesn't think so and tells him that there mother is here to make there family whole again. But then after Elijah learns that their mother has linked them, Rebekah holds Elena hostage while Elijah, Klaus and Kol confront her. After Esther flees, Elijah informs Rebekah that he is regretful for using her to get what he wants, to which Rebekah replies he was doing it to protect them. Elijah flees while Rebekah stays with Klaus. In ''The Murder of One'', Rebekah is saddened by the news of Finn's death, while Klaus acts indifferent. Rebekah asks if he would feel the same way if she died. Klaus replies they would know soon enough, should they not get the white ash stake back. In Before Sunset, Klaus and Rebekah learn of their mother turning Alaric Saltzman into an original. Rebekah pleads with Klaus to leave immediately with her, but he refuses to leave without Elena, as he needs her blood to make more of his hybrids. Rebekah tells him they don't need anymore hybrids, as they will each other as they always have, Klaus dosen't budge and goes to get Elena, while Rebekah leaves. In The Departed, Elijah and Rebekah learn of Klaus' situation and return to broker a deal for his body. Elijah promises not to revive him until after Elena's and her childrens' lives, and that it will teach him some manners. Elena asks why he wants to help him after everything he has done, with Elijah replying that he is still his brother and they remain together. Rebekah meets Damon to get Klaus' body, and watches helplessly as Alaric shows up and stakes Klaus. A mourning Rebekah finds Elijah, who is equally upset, with them embracing and comforting each other. Rebekah, overcome with grief, causes Matt's car (with Elena and him in it) to drive off of Wickery Bridge, in order to kill Alaric with Elena's death. Season Four In The Five, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus are seen in flashbacks, living in Italy in the 1200's. Where 'the five', a group of dangerous vampire hunters, are killing all vampire's they come across. Klaus and Elijah talk about how they should be more careful and not get caught while Klaus tells Elijah he should be more worried about Rebekah, who is courting one of the hunter, Alexander. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus have lunch with Alexander and talk to him about the vampire problem but Alexander does not divulge any information to them. Rebekah is than seen with him at night and he tells her to come with him on his crusade to kill all vampires and she agrees right before he stabs her with the white oak dagger. Alexander daggered her, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn but because of Klaus' werewolf side he is not effected. Klaus than kills Alexander his brothers, thenhe undaggers all his brother xcept for Finn due to the judgemental attitude. Klaus yells at Rebekah for trusting Alexander over him and than asks her what Alexander promised her in order to get her so vulnerable (we later find out that it was a cure to vampirism). In American Gothic, Elijah and meets with Rebekah and later conversed with Klaus for the first time, since All My Children, over the phone. Elijah told Klaus he had the cure and he would be returning to Mystic Falls which Klaus seemed thrilled about as Klaus wanted to discuss this matter "like family". In Pictures of You, Klaus and Rebekah try to convince Elijah of their reasons for the Cure. Elijah rules with allowing Rebekah the Cure for her shot at happiness, much to Klaus' annoyance. He demands to know if Elijah is joking since he is fating him to an "eternity of torture", to which Elijah responds he has made his decision, Klaus angry snarls in Rebekah's ear before walking out. Later on, Elijah gives Niklaus the White Oak Stake, proving that he has nothing to fear as only the stake can kill him. Klaus bitterly responds Silas will continue to torment him, to which Elijah says he has survived torment over the centuries and will shake this, if not, he will have to outrun him. Klaus laughs, and refuses to spare Katherine's life without the Cure. Elijah tells him as his only living brother he would give him this opportunity to love, yet Klaus is unmoved retorting as Elijah's only living brother, he will make it so Elijah will never know a minute of happiness. The two stand in silence for a moment before Elijah pushes away the stake Klaus taps on his chest, and rests a hand on his face telling him "it's such a hollow little life you lead." before leaving. Elijah was then waiting for Rebekah and gives her the cure but, then Rebekah calls him and knows then he gave the cure to Silas. In The Originals, Elijah goes to New Orleans after hearing of a plot involving Jane-Anne Deveraux to destroy Klaus. When he arrives, he learns that Klaus is to become a father. Elijah first meets with Klaus upon the gallery, where he tells him to join him telling him he has found out who is conspiring against him. Elijah takes him the a mausoleum where Sophie Deveraux, Jane-Anne's sister and other witches are. Sophie tells Klaus her plot to destroy Marcel by infiltrating his army, Klaus is unconvinced until she tells him he will help her. She brings out Hayley Marshall, a One-night-stand from Klaus' past and reveals to him that she is pregnant with his child. Klaus is clearly in shock, disbelieving and Elijah repeats to him that she is carrying his child. After traveling to New Orleans to investigate a witch threat against Klaus and discovering that Klaus had fathered a child with Hayley, Elijah tried to convince Rebekah to go back to the city and live with him. She refused, telling him she didn't want to abandon her life in Mystic Falls or give up on her hopes for the cure. Elijah countered by telling her that her search for the cure was just a foolish dream and that he could give her family again. She remained adamant on staying in Mystic Falls, though, unconvinced by her brother. The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, In Sinners and Saints, In'' Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, In ''Bloodletting, Klaus and Elijah go looking for Hayley and Klaus accuse Elijah of having feelings for Hayley and ends up biting him. In The River in Reverse, In'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans, In ''The Casket Girls, In Après Moi, Le Déluge, In Dance Back from the Grave, In Crescent City, In Long Way Back From Hell, In Le Grand Guignol, Quotes Gallery Normal 001x005.jpg ORDP (9).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-14.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png tumblr_lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg tumblr_luin9ycXKG1qdq1llo1_500.png BOTD (8).jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Tumblr lu8w30WxUz1r2ugr0o1 500.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Re.png Rebekahandklaus2.png Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg Rebekahandklaus.png Rebekah and Klaus.jpg TO_brothers.png nibekjah.png Storyville06.jpg Storyville04.jpg VD43ShotOriginals1820jhjrd--1023903550097924229.jpg a2c135479566cc26e1bfcc5475e86dca.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.55 -2014.05.23 16.27.37-.jpg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.13 -2014.06.09 03.40.24-.jpg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.11 -2014.06.09 03.40.38-.jpg Videos Flashback Scene 8 Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah (The Vampire Diaries S03E08 Oridinary People) Klaus Cries, Leaves Rebekah and Elijah behind & takes Hayley Trivia *Of all the Originals, Elijah and Rebekah are closest to Niklaus. *Although Elijah and Rebekah show their love for their half-brother, Niklaus constantly threatens them. *Klaus had daggered both Rebekah and Elijah out of love for them and them betraying him in his eyes; Rebekah choose Stefan instead of him and Elijah almost killed him. *Klaus has had bad and good moments with both his sister and brother over the centuries. *Although Rebekah and Klaus are also close with Kol, they are closer with Elijah. Their brother Finn seemed distant from all his siblings, having a closer bond with their mother. *Both brothers are against Rebekah taking the cure. *They have a pact between them, to stick together "always and forever". *To save Klaus from their father Rebekah tried to her father but was stopped by Elijah. *They are the only living Originals. *From childhood Rebekah was very close to Klaus. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade to save Rebekah. *In the episode Farewell to Storyville, Klaus let Rebekah go like she always wanted to; free to leave New Orleans and live her life however she chooses to. *In From a Cradle to a Grave Klaus gives his daughter Hope to Rebekah to keep her safe. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Mikaelson Family